battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:P.A.N.Z.E.R./@comment-24142455-20161020014101/@comment-10905876-20161030185002
Earth Orbit- As the Prometheus torpedoes and final laser salvo impact, the ships that didn't blink start to break up or explode. The Centurions are all destroyed, their hulls shattering in to multiple components with a few escape pods launching before explosions engulf the wreckage. The Gem of Arcadia has a more drawn out death however. With the impact of the transphasic torpedoes, the ship begins to lose structural integrity, with power failing across the ship. Remaining power is used to evacuate the ship, which fully separates in to five major pieces as the laser blasts impact. Finally, explosions annihilate multiple segments, with the bow vaporized by detonations of stored mcm reloads, and the rest caught in the blast from containment failures in the antimatter fuel stores. -Bridge, AIF Defiant- Officer: "Admiral, we just lost the Gem and three more Centurions." Admiral Huff: "Damn, we lost a lot of good people with those ships. All ships come about to launch plasma torpedoes, then cloak, break, and reload." The AIF fleet swung about, launching MCMs and Comet type plasma torpedoes at the Prometheus fleet. As the torpedoes rocket in, the Imperial warships let loose another salvo of laser and railgun fire, targeting key systems such as missile launchers with high levels of precision. The fleet then cloaks, breaking formation in a dispersed pattern to set up for another attack, and reload torpedo launchers if possible... -Off the coast of Wales- The German surface fleet turns their attention to the newly arrived Prometheus fleet, their 53cm guns opening fire with devastating effect. The largest ships in the Kreigsmarine fleet include ten Vaterland class super battleships, with the rest of the fleet filled out with smaller Lützow class ships. Meanwhile, off the flank of the Prometheus fleet, a force of German battle cruisers composed of 10 Ostfriesland class battlecruisers, and 12 Scharnhorst class battlecruisers, along with 2 Hannover class carriers providing additional aircraft for the battle. The battlecruisers open fire with their 53cm guns, providing the Prometheus fleet with another enemy from behind to contend with... -Wales- An additional joint AIF-UAC fleet arrives over Wales, immediately engaging the PCCU fleet. The AIF fleet is composed of two ''Chimaera''s, 4 ''Unyielding''s, and numerous support frigates and cruisers. The ''Unyielding''s immediately establish a warp disruption field above England, intending to divert any additional ships away from the battle. The rest open fire, with over a hundred plasma torpedoes launched at the PCCU capital ships. Meanwhile, the UAC battle group also engages the PCCU ships, and is composed of; 2 ''Viscount''s, 30 ''Rio Grande''s, 70 ''Claymore''s, 100 ''Arrowhead''s, 100 ''Castillo''s, and 10 ''Interceptor''s. The fleet fires a precision MAC salvo at the PCCU aerospace fleet, severely damaging the Protoss built warships as laser salvos follow. The ''Interceptor''s also form up, providing additional warp disruption over both England and Germany. On the ground, PCCU and Prometheus forces come under more fire from the defending forces. Overhead, they hear sonic booms, but do not see anything but a few specks getting larger and larger, before they impact and detonate, devastating infantry groups and tanks with high explosive munitions. Meanwhile, additional German aircraft from both the Luftwaffe and Kreigsmarine assist in destroying the PCCU aircraft, their extreme maneuverability proving devastating. On the ground, Leopard and Juggernaut main battle tanks, with Gargantuan heavy tanks, move up on the PCCU forces. The German and Imperial armor move through the streets towards the landing zones, their potent weaponry devastating infantry and armor alike. Meanwhile, the AIF droid forces move up as well, swarming through PCCU captured points with their sheer numbers....